Teror Juudaime Sebagai Uke
by Miyuki no Aki
Summary: Hari libur! Hari santai! Tapi bukan berarti sang ultimate uke bisa santai dengan tenang di libur panjangnya ini. Bad summary, ga nyambung sama judul. Chap 2 up! New pairing :3 RnR please? :D Warning: yaoi inside
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna~ Kembali dengan kami dua author nista yang hobi fangirling di twitter :')**

**Kami kembali dengan fic nista akibat fangirling :") /eaaa**

.

.

Teror Juudaime sebagai uke

Disclamer: Akira Amano, bossnya semua chara KHR

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, semi threesome

Summary: Hari libur! hari santai! Tapi bukan berarti sang ultimate uke bisa santai dengan tenang di libur panjangnya ini. Bad summary, ga nyambung sama judul. RnR please? :D warning: yaoi inside

6927~

.

.

Sore hari sangatlah cuaca yang pas untuk bermain, atau melakukan aktifitas untuk merelaksasikan pikiran, tidak terkecuali sang Juudaime yang saat ini sedang bersantai di balkon rumahnya memandang langit sore yang menghampirkan cahaya ke tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Saat sedang asik-asiknya bersantai tiba-tiba sang tako head, yakyuu-baka, dan nanas menghampiri Tsuna. (Author di bom dan dan di trident serta dibuang ke laut)

"Yo, Tsuna! Ayo kita jalan."

"Eh, jalan kemana?"

"Tenang saja Juudaime, tidak akan jauh kok. Paling hanya ke dekat danau."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan turun."

Tsuna pun turun segera untuk mengikutin ajakan teman-temannya - para sugoshanya - sesampainya di bawah, Tsuna menemukan 3 orang insan yang enggan minggat dari rumahnya - Lambo, I-Pin, dan Bianchi -

"Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi-san, boleh aku titip rumah sebentar?"

"Baiklah Tsuna-kun." Sahut Bianchi.

"Ah ya... Tolong jangan hancurkan dapur atau rumah ku ya..."

"Hmmmm, yang itu tidak janji ya."

Tsuna hanya terpatung pasrah... Lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah, ditemuinya para sugoshanya yang sedang ngobrol asik. Lalu obrolan mereka berhenti seketika saat Tsuna sudah dihadapan mereka.

"Well, ayo kita berangkat sekarang, nanti semakin sore." Sahut si nanas aka Mukuro.  
Akhirnya mereka semua segera bergegas dari depan rumah Juudaime Vongola tersebut.

.

.  
.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan -sebut saja danau- mereka hanya bermain, mengobrol, bercanda bahkan Yamamotosampai tidak sengaja mendorong tako head - Gokudera - ke sungai yang dalam itu.

"Tcih! Sialan kau yakyuu-baka! Makanya kalo mau mundur itu liat-liat." Kata Gokudera sambil marah-marah dan berdiam di pinggir danau.

"Ahahaha, maaf aku tidak melihat mu, hehe."

"Kau memang bodoh dari dulu!" Sergapnya dengan kata-kata yang errr, jleb banget.

Semua hanya tertawa (?) Melihat penderitaan Gokudera. Tiba-tiba, Tsuna yang sedang asik-asiknya santai ditabrak oleh 'makhluk' seperti sayuran kribo atau brokoli, ya Lambo... Dan si kepala telor... I-pin (kedua author di samber petir). Tsuna yang kaget dan terjatuh karena ditabrak oleh calon manusia itu hanya bisa cengo. Butuh waktu 10 detik untuk Tsuna untuk menyadari bahwa, KEDUA MAKHLUK ITU KABUR BERMAIN DARI RUMAHNYA! BAGAIMANA DENGAN BIANCHI?

"A...apa! Kenapa mereka berdua bisa sampai sini? Hey Lambo! I-pin!" Seru Tsuna sambil mengejar mereka yang kian menjauh.

"Juudaime!" Seru Gokudera yang masih ada di pinggir danau.

Aduh semenya gimana si, ga bantu ngangkat *authors nyindir Yama* /plak.

"Biar aku saja yang menyusul Tsuna." Tawar Mukuro.

"Baiklah..." Jawab Yamamoto singkat.

Akhirnya Mukuro ikut berlari menyusuri jalan jenjang yang lebar mengikuti Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi!" Panggil Mukuro dari kejauhan.

Yang memiliki nama tidak menoleh, hanya terus berlari mengikuti dua makhluk yang mengganggu suasana itu.

"Lambo! I-Pin!" Teriak Tsuna.

"Eh...?"

Akhirnya keduanya berhenti sebentar menunggu hingga sang juudaime menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kan barusan aku sudah minta kalian untuk menjaga rumah? Bagaimana kalau Bianchi menghancurkan dapur lagi? Kalian tidak akan bisa makan tau."

"Eh, Lambo hanya menghindari serangan I-pin." Bela Lambo.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah mendung, bisa gawat kalau sampai hujan."

CTAAAARR!

Tiba-tiba bunyi petir terdengar sangat bising di atas sana, lalu tiba-tiba flame Yamamoto turun dari langit membasuh bumi. (Eaaaaa so puitis)

"Tsuna!" Seru Mukuro.

"Ah, Mukuro-san..."

"Disini hujan deras, sebaiknya kita ke apartemen ku saja."

"Apartemen mu dimana?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini."

"Baiklah, mungkin aku, Lambo, dan I-pin akan menumpang sampai hujan reda."

"Iya baiklah."

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai berlari menuju apartemen Mukuro.

.

.  
.

Sesampainya di apartemen Mukuro yang luas, Tsuna segera masuk ke apartemen itu.

"Lambo, I-pin, kita pulang agak larut ya."

"Yaa, baiklaaah."

Tsuna yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen itu tampak cemas akan keadaan rumahnya saat ini, ia takut saat ia kembali rumahnya hanya bersisa puing-puing reruntuhan karena efek samping racun buatan Bianchi.

Mukuro yang melihat Tsuna hanya berdiam diri mempersilahkan Tsuna duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ini..." Kata Mukuro sambil memberikan handuk kering padanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Iya."

Hening sesaat... Sampai akhirnya Tsuna memecah keheningan.

"Kau tinggal disini sendiri?"

"Tidak, dengan Chrome, tapi sekarang Chrome di Italia."

"Sejak kapan Chrome ke Italia?"

"Nggg, sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, memang ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja... Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian tinggal di apartemen seluas ini sendirian?"

"Tidak ko, sudah hal yang random bagiku."

"Oiya Tsuna, kau tidak ingin melepas jaketmu yang basah itu?."

"Eh, tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja dengan ini."

"Kau akan sakit nantinya, sebaiknya kau mandi saja, pakai saja kamar mandiku."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, nanti juga aku akan pulang ko, lagian juga aku tidak bawa baju."

"Kau bisa meminjam bajuku Tsuna-kun. Kau mau pulang jam berapa? Hujan masih sangat deras, belum tentu reda dengan cepat."

"Umm, mungkin saja tidak akan terlalu larut."

"Yaa, kusarankan kau menginap saja, ada kamar Chrome kok, lagian I-pin dan Lambo sudah tidur."

"Eh, apa..."

Tsuna menoleh ke arah dua insan pengganggu yang benar saja tertidur di sofa hangat dan empuk itu.

"Yaa, mungkin aku harus menginap disini, apaa, tidak apa?"

"Tenang saja Tsuna-kun."

"Baiklah, aku akan memindahkan Lambo dan I-pin ke kamar Chrome."

"Eh, lalu kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku... Emmm, disini saja."

"Tidak tidur bersama mereka di kamar Chrome?"

"Tidak... Mereka akan menendangku dari tempat tidur..."

"Baiklah."

"Eh, boleh aku pakai kamar mandimu?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Iya pakai saja, nanti ku antarkan pakaiannya."

"Oke, terima kasih banyak Mukuro."

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Tsuna selesai mandi, Mukuro mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"I-iya?"

"Ini pakaiannya."

"Hai! Hontou ni arigatou Mukuro-san."

"Douita."

Tsuna cepat-cepat memakai baju itu, takut-takut Mukuro juga ingin memakai kamar mandi itu untuk mandi. Tapi baju yang dikenakan Tsuna kebesaran, tapi ia paksakan untuk memakai baju itu dan keluar.  
Dengan perasaan sedikit heran, Mukuro yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan membawa handuk itu terdiam melihat Tsuna yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersebut.

"Ada apa Tsuna-kun?"

"Nggg, ano, kamar mandinya sudah selesai dipakai."

Mukuro yang menatap Tsuna dari atas sampai bawah menyadari bahwa baju yg ia pinjamkan kebesaranuntuk seorang Tsuna.

"Kufufu~ baju itu kebesaran ya?"

"Ti-tidak terlalu ko." Jawab Tsuna bohong.

Jelas saja kebesaran, kemejanya saja panjangnya sampai di bawah lutut, dan celana panjangnya juga benar-benar panjang.

"Ngg, mungkin lebih baik kau tidak usah pake celananya."

"A-apa? tidak apa! Aku pakai saja."

"Kufufu~ tenang saja Tsuna aku tidak akan mentertawain mu walau kau hanya pake kemeja panjang."

Entah apa yang menyihir Tsuna, Tsuna benar-benar melepaskan celana panjang yang ia kenakan, kini

Mukuro mempersilahkan Tsuna untuk minum teh hangat dan berdiam diri di kamarnya.

.

.  
.

Tsuna melepas dan melipat celana itu serta menyimpannya di sudut tempat tidur yang besar itu. Kini Tsuna berada di depan TV yg terletak di depan kasur di kamar itu. Tsuna melihat acara secara TIDAK seksama, lebih tepatnya bengong -bengong- Tsuna benar-benar merasa lelah saat itu, rasanya matanya tidak kuat lagi untuk tetapt terbuka, lalu ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar dia tetap terbangun.  
Mukuro yang baru saja selesai mandi menatap wajah Tsuna yang tampak lelah itu.

"Tsuna-kun, kau kelelahan?"

"Tidak terlalu ko... Apa kau punya kopi?"

"Ada... Mau aku buatkan?"

"Biar aku saja yang buat sendiri."

Tsuna pun berlalu keluar kamar dan berjalan ke arah dapur, ia membuka lemari dapur satu persatu mencari kopi untuk diminumnya -untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya- saat kopi itu jadi, Tsuna segera meneguk secara cepat kopi itu, meski sangat pahit, tapi dia memaksakan diri. Iyaa sepertinya kopi itu membantu, kini rasa kantuk Tsuna sudah menghilang. Setelah itu, Tsuna duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan termenung sendirian.

"Hoy..."

Sapaan Mukuro membuatnya berhenti dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Lampu ruang tamu mau aku matikan."

"Eh, iya matikan saja."

"Kau jangan tidur disitu Tsuna-kun."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak pantas seorang Juudaime tidur disitu, kau tidur saja di kamar ku." Jawab Mukuro dengan nada yang tiba-tiba terdengar dingin di telinga.

"Lalu kau?..."

"Kau masuk saja dulu."

Menurut, Tsuna pun masuk ke kamar Mukuro yang cukup luas untuk ukuran seorang diri itu.  
Tiba-tiba Mukuro berkata hal yang ambigu.

"Aku... Lapar."

"eh? Mau kubuatkan makanan? Mukuro-san?."

"Tidak, tidak usah."

"lalu? "

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang beda."

"eh, apa... Maksud dari perkataan mu?."

"Aku ingin memakan mu, Sawada Tsunayoshi" katanya dengan evil smirknya yg mampu membuat Tsuna bergidik.

Setelah itu Mukuro mendorong dan memojokkan Tsuna ke tembok dekat lemari yg berada di pojok...

Mukuro mulai memandangi muka Tsuna, matanya memandang dengan seksama seluruh lekuk muka Tsuna, dan dari tatapannya, Mukuro memang sepertinya ingin memakan Tsuna habis-habisan.  
Tiba-tiba, Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna, menjilat pelan bibir Tsuna yang kering membuat sang pemilik bibir agak kaget dan membuka bibirnya sedikit, Mukuro tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Tsuna. Tsuna kaget dan tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh Mukuro, tapi tangan Mukuro menahan secara paksa tangan Tsuna yang sedang berontak.

"Mu-Mukuro-san... Apa yang..."

Belum selesai Tsuna berbicara, Mukuro kembali mencium bibir manis itu lebih ganas, disinilah sifat asli Mukuro yang mesum dan nafsuan keluar. (Author di trident)

Mukuro terus berusaha agar Tsuna mau membuka mulutnya agar lidahnya yang gatel ingin bermain bersama sang uke di hadapannya. Pasrah tak bisa menahan lagi usaha Mukuro, akhirnya Tsuna membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Mukuro bermain di dalam mulutnya. Mukuro menautkan lidahnya ke lidah Tsuna, seakan mengajak lidah Tsuna untuk bertarung, Tsuna mencoba melepas dan melawan tautan lidah itu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kini wajah Tsuna sudah memerah gara-gara kehabisan oksigen, sekuat tenaga dan sisa nafas yang ia punya, Tsuna mencoba memberi isyarat pada pemuda beririrs crimson dan saphire itu.

"Engh... Hnn!" Seru Tsuna tak berkutik.

Sementara Mukuro masih asyik bermain di mulut Tsuna.

"Khuh... Enghh!" Tsuna trus memberi isyarat pada Mukuro agar berhenti. Lalu kini Tsuna benar-benar sudah kehabisan nafas, tangan dan tubuhnya melemas, matanya mulai layu. Mukuro yang menyadari hal itu segera melepaskan ciuman itu secara perlahan, memberi Tsuna kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Khah... Hahhhh... Hahhhh..." Tsuna terengah-engah mengumpulkan oksigen.

"Nafasmu pendek ya, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam sambil mengumpulkan nafasnya.

"Kufufu~ maafkan aku Tsuna-kun, kau tunggu sini, kuambilkan minum dulu."

Tsuna pun menurut dan akhirnya dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Mukuro. Selang beberapa menit, Mukuro membawa segelas air putih penuh untuk Tsuna.

"Ini..." Sodornya.

"Terima kasih."

"Kufufu~ tadi aku membuat mu kaget ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku benar-benar kaget bukan main!"

"Hahahaha, maaf-maaf, lain kali aku akan memberi aba-aba."

"Eh... Apa maksudmu?"

"Aba-aba? Sepolos apa otak mu itu Tsuna? Sampai kau tidak mengerti ini itu?" Tanya Mukuro datar.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti Mukuro-san!"

Lelah melakukan pembicaraan seperti tak berujung itu pada Tsuna, akhirnya Mukuro mendorong dan menindih tubuh Tsuna ke ranjang yang ia duduki.

"He-hei, Mukuro-san?"

Mukuro segera menelentangkan dan menahan tangan Tsuna di ranjang tersebut, dan Mukuro pun memulai aksinya (?)

"Do you know, sex education?" Bisik Mukuro.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan, Sawada Tsunayoshi, kutanya apa kau tau hal itu."

"Eh.. Ah.. Mm... Se-sedikit." Jawabnya gugup.

Kini muka Tsuna memandang lekat-lekat kedua bola mata yang berbeda itu, Mukuro seperti tersenyum penuh arti, dan sudah seperti karnivora yang siap memakan mangsanya kapan saja.

Mukuro mendekatkan jarak tubuh dan jarak mukanya ke arah Tsuna.

"Mu-Mukuro... Apa yang? Akh.."

Lagi-lagi Mukuro mencium bibir Tsuna yang sedaritadi gemetar.

"Take it easy Tsuna-kun."

"Mukuro, apa maksud dari tujuan mu daritadi? Kau terus menerus menciumku secara tiba-tiba."

"Apa itu menganggu mu?"

"Ngg.. Aku..."

"Jawabannya tidak kan? Kalau begitu biar kulanjutkan."

"Apa? Tunggu dulu! Jelaskan dulu tujuan mu!"

"Kau lambat menyadari Tsuna-kun, jelas aku ingin memberimu sex education!"

"Haa? Tu-tunggu Mukuro aku belum... Nghh.."

Mukuro langsung menjilat leher Tsuna yang menimbulkan desahan kecil dari Tsuna. Hal itu tentu saja merangsang kepekaan Mukuro, ia semakin nafsu menjilat leher Tsuna, bahkan kini ia mencium dan menyisakan tanda dibagian itu.

"Akh, tunggu dulu Mukuro.. Aaaaa!~" jerit Tsuna saat Mukuro menggigit lehernya, dan meninggalkan tanda juga.

"I...ittai.. Khuh..." Rintih Tsuna kesakitan.

Mukuro tidak memperdulikan rintihan Tsuna yang menjadi-jadi, dan ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang Tsuna kenakan.

"Mukuro! Hentikan!" Sahut Tsuna keras.

"Tapi kau tampak menikmatinya... Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Engghh, lepaskan aku Mukuro! Khuuhhh... Hen-hentikaan!" Katanya pada Mukuro yang masih asik menjilat daerah sekitar dada dan bahunya.

"Nghh, Mukuro~~!"

Seketika Mukuro menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan menatap Tsuna yang wajahnya memerah serta penuh dengan peluh.

"Tsuna, kau lelah?"

"Iya aku lelah, aku benar-benar mengantuk."

"Kufufu~ aku tau kau berbohong Tsuna, kau baru saja meminum kopi."

"E-eh itu..."

Mukuro lanjut memeluk tubuh Tsuna yang kemejanya sudah hampir terlepas kancingnya.

"Mu-Mukuro?"

Mukuro memeluk tubuh Tsuna semakin erat, dan Mukuro mencium bagian belakang bahu Tsuna. Tsuna mendesah pelan, setelah itu Mukuro melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Tsuna lagi hingga ke posisi tidur, lalu Mukuro mengikat tangan Tsuna dengan tali ilusi yg dia buat, kini tangan Tsuna sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berontak. Dan disini Mukuro sudah leluasa untuk 'memakan' tubuh Tsuna.

Mukuro turun dari sekitar bahu ke dada Tsuna dan memainkan dua tonjolan yang berada di dada Tsuna, menggigiit serta menjilat dua tonjolan tersebut.

"Akkhhh! Hentikaan! Sakit Mukuro!" Desah Tsuna.

Mukuro akhirnya hanya terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya, dia terus menjilat tubuh Tsuna, dia mencium tangan Tsuna dan terus menjilat bagian tubuh Tsuna, tangan kiri yang bebas mulai merangkak masuk memegang kejantanan Tsuna.

"Akkkh~~~!" Sentak Tsuna terangsang.

Mukuro menggemgam kejantanan Tsuna dengan erat sampai Tsuna menjerit. Tsuna tidak bisa melawan dan berontak karena tangannya diikat oleh tali ilusi.

"Mu-Mukuro.. Aakkkhh! Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan banyak bergerak Tsuna, atau kau akan merasa lebih sakit dari ini."

Tsuna diam dan membiarkan Mukuro memperlakukan barangnya sesukanya. Mukuro memainkan barang Tsuna dan menjilatnya. Mengulum serta memasukkan barang Tsuna ke dalam mulutnya serta memainkannya menggunakan lidahnya.

"Aaaakkhhhh~~~!"

Setelah itu Mukuro memasukkan ketiga jarinya satu persatu ke dalam rongga kecil Tsuna, jari pertama ia masukkan, menyusul jari kedua, Tsuna menjerit kesakitan, dan akhirnya jari ketiga masuk.

"AAAA! MUKURO TUNGGU! TUNGGU DULU!" Jerit Tsuna.

Mukuro berhenti memasukkan ketiga jarinya dan berkata.

"Kau butuh berapa waktu untuk siap Tsuna-kun? Paksakan saja Tsuna-kun." Jawab Mukuro santai.

"Aku benar-benar belum siap untuk hal yang satu itu! Aku belum siap!" Serunya.

"Kau takut merasa sangat kesakitan ha?"

"I-iya..."

"Kalau begitu kau duduk di pangkuan ku, dan saat aku melakukan 'itu' kau boleh mencakar ku atau berteriak sesukamu."

"Ta-tapi..."

Mukuro membuka celana yang ia pakai dan mengeluarkan barang miliknya, Tsuna yang benar-benarmasih belum siap sampai banjir peluh di mukanya. Lalu Mukuro meminta Tsuna untuk mendekat, Tsuna menghampiri serta mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk hal itu. Saat Tsuna akan duduk, barang milik Mukuro menerobos masuk ke dalam Tsuna.

"AAAAA~~!" Teriak Tsuna sambil memeluk erat Mukuro dan menahan sakit.

Mukuro terus mendorong barangnya untuk terus masuk, sementara air mata Tsuna mulai berjatuhan.

Mukuro masih mencari sweetspot milik Tsuna yang akan menimbulkan kenikmatan luar biasa kalau barangnya bisa mengenai itu.

"Hngghh... Aah.. Mu-Mukuro hen...hentikaan..." Pinta Tsuna menahan sakit.  
Mukuro hanya balik memeluk tubuh Tsuna dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya mencari sweetspot milik Tsuna, tiba-tiba Tsuna menjerit.  
"AAA!"  
Sepertinya Mukuro menemukan titik itu, kini Mukuro menarik sedikit barang miliknya agar hanya tersisanya kepala dari barangnya itu di dalam Tsuna, lalu ia mendorong secara sadis dan kencang lagi barangnya untuk menuju titik sweetspot itu lebih dalam.  
"AAAKKH! MUKURO!" Jerit Tsuna kesakitan.  
"Maafkan aku Tsuna..."  
Ia mengeluarkan barang miliknya dari dalam Tsuna.  
"A-aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi..."  
"Keluarkan saja." Balas Mukuro.  
Akhirnya cairan itu keluar dari kedua belah pihak dan membasahi ranjang dan tubuh mereka. Tsuna yang benar-benar sudah mengantuk walau sudah minum kopi itu, tertidur dalam keadaan tengkurap. Dan Mukuro menindih Tsuna tepat di atasnya. Lalu ia menggigit telinga kanan Tsuna.  
"Akhh..." Desah Tsuna pelan dengan mata layu setengah tertutup.  
"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Tsuna-kun."  
Tsuna hanya diam karena sekarang dirinya sudah masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, beberapa saat kemudian Mukuro pun ikut masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.  
Keesokan paginya, saat Tsuna terbangun, badannya terasa nyeri dan sakit semua, susah digerakkan, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk duduk. Mukuro yang tidak ada di sebelahnya saat itu, tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar tersebut dan menghampiri Tsuna.  
"Ohayou Tsunayoshi-kun."  
"O-Ohayou Mukuro-san..."  
Mukuro hanya membalas dengan senyuman mesumnya itu (dilempar ke sungai) dan mencium dahi Tsuna...

.

.  
TBC

.

.

** Huweee! Maaf minna! Fic kami ini belum bagus, kami masih newbie dan coba-coba dengan segenap keberanian yang kami punya buat bikin fic rated M ini :') *ditimpukin pake kulkas* yaa mungkin fic itu tidak terlalu bagus, tapi kami harapkan reviewnya dari readers sekalian, sangkyuu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haihaihaihaiii *tebar doujin***

**Ini kami :"D author kece nan nistaaa, Miyuki dan Kiooo *jengjeng* **

**Makasih ya yang udah ngabaca dan review fic gaje kami ini ;;) Kufufu~ bales review dulu bossu :3**

**Guest: Sipp, tunggu ajaa XD**

**Kenshin Liorre: Iya dia emang mesum XD. Iyakah? Sama kayak kita dongg XD walau biasanya orang2 suka masangin Mukuro sama Hibari :3 humm~ sarannya okesip diterima :3 thanks udah review XD**

**Yosh, langsung saja ;3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teror Juudaime sebagai uke**

**Disclamer: Akira Amano, bossnya semua chara KHR**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, semi threesome**

**Summary: Hari libur! hari santai! Tapi bukan berarti sang ultimate uke bisa santai dengan tenang di libur panjangnya ini. Bad summary, ga nyambung sama judul. Chap 2 up! New pairing :3 RnR please? :D warning: yaoi inside**

**6927~ dan chapter 2 ini pairingnya… Kufufu nanti juga tau :"D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter sebelumnya:**_

_"Ohayou Tsunayoshi-kun."  
"O-Ohayou Mukuro-san..."  
Mukuro hanya membalas dengan senyuman mesumnya itu (dilempar ke sungai) dan mencium dahi Tsuna..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Skip time-**

Tsuna masih tidak pecaya dengan apa yang dialuinya kemarin malam dengan Mukuro.

'I… Itu mimpi kan? Mimpi kan?" batin Tsuna dalam hati sambil meremas rambutnya, membuat orang-orang di jalan memandanginya.

Oke, jadi hari ini, jam 11 siang Tsuna balik ke rumahnya walau punggung dan tubuh bagian bawahnya masih sakit. Sebenarnya Mukuro sudah menawarkan tumpangan, tapi Tsuna menolaknya dengan halus. Tau gak alasannya?

Pertama, karena ada I-Pin dan Lambo. Lantas apa salah mereka sehingga Tsuna tidak mau dibonceng Mukuro?

Gampang saja, Tsuna parno nanti orang-orang malah ngira dia dan Mukuro adalah suami istri dengan dua anak yang.. ehem-antik-ehem. Alasan yang sangat 'simple' dan 'klasik' kan? Ya, 'sangat klasik' saudara-saudara. *Miyuki dan Kio dibekuin Tsuna*

Oke cukup sudah mengumbar aib Tsuna, back to the story…

"Tsuna~ Kenapa kau ehh? Kau iri karena rambutmu tidak sekece rambut Lambo-_san_ yang keren ini ehh?" tanya sang sapi sambil mengupil (?)

Tsuna hanya diam, tidak membalas Lambo seperti biasa. Perjalanan ke rumah Tsuna sangat damai karena Tsuna larut akan pikirannya sendiri, bahkan terlalu damai sampai mereka bisa mendengar suara jangkrik dan suara ketikan dari laptop kami si authors (?) diselingin suara desahan kesakitan Tsuna yang Oh-My-God so moe-moe Kyun membuat kedua authors mimisan (?)

Sesampainya di rumah Tsuna…

"Juudaime/Tsuna!" sambut duo 8059 barengan begitu Tsuna menampakkan sosoknya depan pintu.

"Juudaime! Saya sangat khawatir dengan anda! Anda kemana saja kemarin? Tidak pulang saat hujan badai kemarin" tanya Gokudera, mewakili Yamamoto juga sih, soalnya pas Yama mau nanya udah di serempet (?) duluan sama Gokyun.

"Aa… G-Gokudera-_kun_.. Aku kemarin menginap di tempat Mukuro karena hujan badainya lama, da I-Pin serta Lambo sudah ketiduran duluan disana… Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Ta… Tapi Juudaime! Anda tidak diapa-apakan oleh nanas mesum itu kan? Apakah anda terluka? Kalau sampai Juudaime kesakitan setelah kembali dari tempat si nanas, akan kubom dia!"

Oke, tingkah Gokudera di mata kami seperti ibu-ibu yang anak ceweknya hilang selama seminggu (?) bukan sebagai tangan kanan seorang boss mafia *kedua author dicakar Uri*

"Maa.. Maa.. Tenanglah Hayto, Tsuna sudah kembali dengan utuh. Tenang saja. Ahahahaha.." kata Yamamoto menenangkan Gokudera.

"Tapi… Aku sebagai tangan kanannya harus bisa melindungi Juudaime!"

"Maa.. Maa.. Ingatlah Hayato, Mukuro juga salah satu Guardian Vongola sama seperti kita. Pasti dai tidak akan menyakiti Tsuna kok. Kalau menyakiti sih mungkin dia sudah kembali mendekam di penjara _vindice _itu" kata Yamamoto santai.

"Che, baiklah _Yakyuu-baka_!"

Gokudera kembali tenang dan tidak lama kemudian ibu Tsuna memanggil mereka untuk makan siang. Setelah makan siang duo 8059 itu wah.. Ternyata mereka Cuma numpang makan toh, ckckck *kedua author diguyur Yama*

Dan Tsuna langsung naik ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Tubuhnya benar-benar masih lelah akibat "bermain" bersama Mukuro semalam.

Tsuna pun menyentuh bercak-bercak karya Mukuro di tubuhnya, tepatnya leher yang menandakan tubuh Tsuna sudah menjadi hak paten Mukuro (Ciah bahasanyaa~)

"Mukuro… Rokudo…"

Tanpa sadar Tsuna menyebutkan nama laki-laki beriris _bicolor_ itu.

"H.. Hah? Kenapa aku malah kepikiran dia? Tsuna… Tidur… Badanmu sudah kelelahan.." gumam Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, hari itu Tsuna istirahat penuh di kamarnya. Ia mungkin akan tertidur sampai besok jika tidak dibangunkan oleh ibunya untuk makan malam.

**.**

**-keesokan harinya-**

**.**

Badan Tsuna sudah tidak begitu sakit, ia sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Dan hari ini ia disuruh berbelanja beberapa barang oleh ibunya di supermarket dekat rumah.

Saat Tsuna sampai di rumah –sehabis belanja tentunya-, ia kepikiran untuk pergi ke taman sendiri. Lumayalah untuk _refreshing_ sejenak. Setelah ia meletakkan belanjaan dan kembalannya, Tsuna langsung pamit kepada sang ibu dan pergi ke taman.

**.**

**-taman-**

**.**

Tsuna sudah sampai di taman. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Tsuna memandangi pepohonan, anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riang disana, membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap suatu gambaran peristiwa super-duper-extremely-langka.

Mau tau?

Ketik REG(spasi)Review(spasi)pertanyaan kirim ke 14045 (?)

Oke itu ngaco -_-

Yang bener,

Tsuna melihat Hibari Kyoya dengan Dino Cavallone.

Sebenarnya mereka gak special-spesial amat sih. Si Dino itu mantan suaminya Kio, sedangkan Hibari suaminya Miyuki *ditonfa* Lalu, ada apa gerangan mereka berdua ditaman? Apakah mereka berdua selingkuh dari kami? Oh nonononono~ Bukan itu jawabannya para readers yang imut nan cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng *plak*

Bagi kalian, itu pemandangan udah biasa –BANGET- kan? Liat mereka berdua, menyalurkan perasaan cint.. ehem maaf, bertarung dengan penuh kasih say.. ehh sorry sorry, bertarung di atap sekolah kan?

Tapi… Jangan kira mereka mau ngancurin tuh taman, bukan Hibari banget de cyinn.

Hibari, dengan pakaian baju kaos polos ditambah luaran kemeja yang nggak dikancing (?) serta celana jeans. Dan Dino… Tetap dengan bajunya yang biasa.

Kali ini, gaada tonfa dan cambuk, tangan Hibari _fresh from _tonfa saudara-saudara (?) dan _fresh d_ari anak buah Dino yang hobi ngumpet-ngumpet ngstalk si boss (?)

Mereka –duo D18- rukun, sangattt rukun, berpegangan tangan dan muka mereka…

_Close to each other…_

Seperti habis… Kissu kissu kyaaaa *ditabok* bisa dilihat dari muka Hibari yang memerah dan unyu-unyu dan aura Tsunderenya keluar (?)

Pemandangan yang extremely langka kan? Andai Nyonya Besar Amano Akira membuat adegan seperti itu di manga.. *di cambuk*

Tsuna hanya tersenyum keci melihat dua sejoli itu, dan ia teringat Mukuro.

"Muku.. Ro…" gumam Tsuna sebelum ia tertidur lagi karena angina sepoi-sepoi super asoy membuatnya ngantuk.

Sementara Tsuna tertidur, sepasang mata yang mengamatinya daritadi hanya tersenyum licik lalu mendekati dan menggendong tubuh ramping Tsuna.

Mau tau siapakah 'penculik' Tsuna itu?

Nantikan kelanjutannya setelah iklan berikut ini! XD

.

.

.

Tsuna terbangun karena ia meraa kedingina dan sakit di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"Nghh…"

"Hai.. Vongola…"

"K.. Kau!"

Tsuna langsung memberontak untuk lepas, tetapi ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Tubuhnya telanjang, dan kedua tangan serta kakinya diikat di sisi ranjang.

"K.. Kau! Mau apa kau?" seru Tsuna dengan panic.

"Fufu.. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi" kata 'orang itu' sambil memegang suatu benda yang kita kenal dengan sebutan vibrator dan berjalan kearah Tsuna dengan keadaan tubuh _half-naked_.

Tiba-tiba…

"!"

Tsuna tersentak karena ia merasa lubangnya telah dimasuki oleh sesuatu secara paksa dan kasar.

"Nggh… Sa-sakit…" rintih Tsuna sambil meronta-ronta membuat orang itu seakin senang untuk menyiksanya.

Tiba-tiba, orang itu langsung menindih Tsuna dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas membuat Tsuna mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menahan desahan.

Orang itu yang melihat usaha Tsuna begitu gigih pun tidak kehabisan akal.

Tangan kanannya yang bebas memainkan _nipple _Tsuna sementara, bibirnya sudah bergerak menuju telinga Tsuna, lalu ke leher. Ia menjilat leher Tsuna dan menggigitnya.

Saat menjilat leher Tsuna, mata violetnya tidak sengaja melihat bercak merah hasil karya Mukuro tempo hari. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu berkata,

"Tsunayoshi, sebutkan nama yang menjamaah tubuhmu tempo hari"

Tsuna tidak mau buka mulut.

Melihat Tsuna tidak mau buka mulut, orang itu kembali beraksi.

Ia kembali menjilat leher Tsuna dan menggigitnya dengan ganas sementara tangan kanannya mengutak-atik vibrator di lubang Tsuna membuat Tsuna menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan desahan.

Puas dengan leher Tsuna, ia beralih ke kejantanan Tsuna dan meremasnya kuat-kuat bersamaan saat ia menggigit _nipple _Tsuna lagi.

"A… Akh! Mukuro!"

Bingo! Orang itu akhinya tersenyum licik saat mengetahui siapa yang menjamaah tubuh Tsuna tempo hari.

Sementara itu, Tsuna sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya dan ia merasa akan klimaks,

"Nggh.. Hah.."

Bagaimana tidak, kejatanannya sedang 'dikocok' oleh orang itu dan lubangnya masih dipuaskan oleh vibrator.

Setelah orang itu bosan mengocok kejantanan Tsuna, Tsuna sudah tidak tahan dan merasa akan mengeluarkan cairannya. Melihat Tsuna akan klimaks, orang itu kembali meremas kejantanan Tsuna seakan-akan menahan Tsuna untuk klimaks.

"Nghh… Le..Lepas.." pintu Tsuna sambil ngos-ngosan dengan muka memerah.

"Tidak mau…" sahut orang itu dengan nada santai dan segera melepas vibrator dari tubuh Tsuna.

Sesaat, Tsuna berpikir penderitaannya akan berakhir sampai disini. Tapi dia salah besar saudara-saudara! Sekaranglah puncaknya…

Saat itu juga, orang itu langsung mengulum kejantanan Tsuna ke mulutnya, menjilatnya keatas dan kebawah seperti mengemut lollipop dengan kasar.

Tsuna sudah pasrah. Klimaksnya ditahan membuatnya mau pingsan, dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kondisinya terikat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang itu menghentikan aktivitas mengemut 'lolipop', mengeluarkannya.. Dan…

Memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus ke lubang Tsuna yang sudah bebas dari vibrator.

"_Ya.. Yamete… yo…_A.. Ahh_!" _desah Tsuna lagi.

Dia tidak mendengarkan Tsuna, malah sekarang memasukan tiga jari sekaligus ke lubang Tsuna, berusaha mencari _sweet spot _Tsuna. Tangannya yang lagi satu memeloroti celana panjang dan boxernya sendiri, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan membuat mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Lalu ia melepaskan ikatan pada kaki Tsuna.

Sebenarnya Tsuna bisa mempegunakan kesempatan itu untuk lolos dari 'sang-pemerkosa-anak-dibawah-umur' itu, tapi yah… Liat deh dia, sudah tepar kayak apaan aja sampai ga sadar kalau kakinya sudah diangkat dan disampirkan ke bahu orang itu.

"Sudah cukup.." gumam orang itu sambil mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Tsuna, dan posisinya jarinya digantikan oleh kejantanannya yang siap menerjang (?)

"Arghhh!" jerit Tsuna, ia merasa tubuhnya akan terkoyak sekarang.

Orang itu kembali mencari sweet spot Tsuna dan menggerakan kejantanannya dengan ritme teratur.

"Ughh.. A..Ah.." lenguh Tsuna saat orang itu berhasil mengenai sweet spotnya beberapa kali.

"_Fa.. Faster… _A..Akh…" desah Tsuna karena sensasi bertubi-tubi tersebut.

"Lebih cepat hm… _As your wish_" dia menggerakan kejantanannya di dalam Tsuna lebih cepat membuat Tsuna meronta-ronta dan mendesah berkali-kali.

Saat Tsuna meronta-ronta, ia kembali mencium leher Tsuna dan langsung berbisik di telinganya.

"Teriakan~ Namaku~ Sekarang…" bisiknya dengan nada seduktif sementara salah satu tangannya mengelus rambut Tsuna dan yang satu meremas kejantanan Tsuna, lagi tanpa mengehentikan kegiatan _in-out_-nya.

'Ketat sekali.. Ukh..' batin orang itu saat ber _in-out_ ria di lubang Tsuna.

"Akkhh,… Aku… Sudah… Tidak tahann!" jerit Tsuna bersamaan saat orang itu menghentakan kejantanannya keras dan melepas cengkramannya pada kejantanan Tsuna.

"Sebut namaku~ Tsunayoshi…" kata orang itu saat Tsuna mengeluarkan cairannya.

"B.. Byakuran Gesso! A.. Akhh.." teriak Tsuna saat mereka berdua sampai dipuncak kenikmatan.

Byakuran tersenyum licik dan Tsuna merasa kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Byakuran langsung mencium kening Tsuna dan membiarkannya tidur, tentunya setelah melepas ikatan pada tangan Tsuna.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia langsung menelpon seseorang.

.

**-Apartemen Mukuro-**

**.**

Mukuro terlihat sedang membaca suatu majalah, "Mafia Time" judulnya.

Entah sejak kapan Mukuro tertarik dengan majalah mafia atau mafia _things _lainnya padahal ia selama ini membenci mafia dan terpaksa menjadi _Mist Guardian Vongola Decimo._

Walau ia terlihat sedang membaca majalah, jika dilihat lebih dekat pandangannya tidak focus. Iya, pikiran Mukuro tidak terpaku pada majalah di hadapannya ini.

Tau apa yang dipikirkannya?

Hanya satu orang..

Satu orang yang membuatnya sangat-sangat-sangattt geregetan.

Satu orang yang sukses membuatnya kalah telak di _Future-arc. _

Dan nama orang itu adalah..

Bukan… Bukan Hibari Kyoya, nama orang yang ia lebih benci adalah…

Saat Mukuro berkutat dengan pikiranya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan sebuah nomor tidak dikenal menelponnya.

"Halo, siapa? tanya Mukuro.

"Ah~ Mukuro-chan sudah lupa padaku ya…"

Saat mendengar suara itu, ekspresi Mukuro langsung mengeras dan sorot matanya berubah.

"Kau!"

"Hai Muku-chan, apa kabar? Kulihat kau kemarin berdua dengan Vongola _decimo_ hm? Kau tau, bocah itu sangat menarik perhatianku. Rasanya… Aku ingin 'mencicipi' tubuhnya.."

"Kau! Jangan mendekati Tsunayoshi!"

"Fufu.. tenang saja Muku, Ia sudah aman di tanganku. Kau mau dengan suaranya? Nih.." si Mr.X penelpon Mukuro langsung memainkan rekaman suara Tsuna

"B.. Byakuran Gesso! A.. Akhh.."

Rupanya, penelpon Mukuro adalah orang yang paling ia benci, Byakuran. Dan entah kenapa Byakuran bisa merekam suara Tsuna saat ia klimaks, hanya Byakuran, Nyonya Amano Akira dan Tuhan yang tau (?) kedua author mah kagak tau -_-

Mukuro langsung terbelak begitu mendengar suara Tsuna.

"KAU APAKAN TSUNAYOSHI HAH?" bentak Mukuro.

"Fufufu… Aku hanya bersenang-senang dengannya kok. Kau tau, tubuhnya memang 'lezat' membuatku ketagihan.." Byakuran menjawab bentakan Mukuro dengan kalimat ambigu itu.

"Tch! Jangan macam-macam dengannya! Kuhajar kau!" bentak Mukuro sambil menutup telpon dan tancap gas ke tempat Byakuran untuk menjemput 'uke'nya.

Byakuran merasa teleponnya diputus secara sepihak hanya tersenyum licik dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"_Finally, the last step and I'll take you back. My Beloved Uke, Rokudo Mukuro.."_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaa! Gomen minnaaaa T^T lemonnya ancur yaaa? Kurang asem? Terlalu manis (?) yaaa T^Tv**

**Ha.. habis.. Saya… BUATNYA PAS DIRUMAH LAGI RAME TERUS SEPUPU COWOK-COWOK PADA BERKELIARAN SEDANGKAN SAYA BERKUTAT DENGAN LAPPY AMPE DITANYAIN MULUUU UNTUNG GA DILIATTTTT T^T**

**Mukuro: Alah ngeles lo, bilang aja gabisa buat lemon bagus**

**Authors: Diem! **

**Mukuro: Oi, thor, chapter ini udah lese?**

**Miyuki: Udah, whay? **

**Mukuro: Kok selesai?**

**Kio: Lo jeles yaaah ga dapet ngeraep Tsuna dichapter ini hmm? Ayo ngaku ngakuuu**

**Mukuro: En.. Enggak kok! **

**Miyuki: beneran engga? Yaudah, Ki,chapter depan gausah kasi Mukuro raep Tsuna lagi, toh dia juga ga jeles, fufufu**

**Kio: Oke sip XD**

**Mukuro: E… Eh jangan! Tsunayoshi only mine okay? M-I-N-E!**

**Miyuki + Kio : So? Kita mesti bilang "wow' gitu?**

**Mukuro: Ga kok…**

**Miyuki + Kio: WOWWWWW!**

**Mukuro : Hih author sarap -_- Yaudah guys, please read and review yah… Kasian tuh para author ngebet banget direview**

**Miyuki + Kio: *cekek Mukuro***

**Mukuro : Dan… Ohok… Vote… Ohok.., Aku untuk…. Ohok.. Lemonan sama.. Ohok Tsunayoshi… Hahh… daripada… Sama… Penggila marsmallow akut itu.. Ohok *tepar karena kehabisan nafas***


End file.
